


it's always better (when we're together)

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Junmyeon pretend to date to get out of unfortunate circumstances. It goes over as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's always better (when we're together)

It's a beautiful day—the sun is shining, the wind is gentle and cool, the leaves are a perfect shade of orange, and Kyungsoo is _not_ pleased.

"I just don't get the point of food parks," He complains to his best friend as they line up for tall, layered bingsu that admittedly looks very promising in the newly-opened and critically-acclaimed food park downtown. "I mean, there are no seats? Long lines for small servings of street food? No shade? What if it rains?"

"You're just being awfully pessimistic, Soo," Junmyeon hums, absolutely enamored with the place. It was his idea to go to the food park this afternoon, after all. "Lighten up, will you?"

"We could've gotten bingsu at the in-campus café," Kyungsoo huffs as they inch closer to the counter. "But no. You insisted to get overpriced, oversized attempts at patbingsu a long drive away from campus."

"We'll drive back immediately if you don't like this," Junmyeon promises, ruffling his hair. His smile is half-hidden behind his thin scarf, because even if it's just autumn, he's pathetic in the cold. "Even if it meant not being able to try the churro-gelato sandwich which is what we actually came for. Now will you please stop complaining? We're almost there!"

"I'll stop complaining when—" He stops in the middle of his rant as he spots a tall, gangly, and awfully familiar man in the relatively thick crowd. "Ah, fuck. I knew it was a bad idea going here. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Fuck what?" The latter asks, the expletive almost sounding foreign coming from the angelic man.

"Kris Wu is here. Some guy from the linguistics department. He keeps asking me out on dates, and I'm not sure if it's just the language barrier or he's just plain dense, but he just doesn't get the hint." Kyungsoo curses again under his breath as Kris makes his way towards their general direction. "He actually asked me to go here today, and—oh shit—"

"Kyungsoo!" The said man spots them in line and waves enthusiastically, weaving through the crowd from the Mexican food truck near theirs to reach their spot in line.

"Shit—" In a fit of panic, Kyungsoo grabs onto Junmyeon's hand and laces their fingers together. "Can you pretend to date me for five minutes?"

Junmyeon, in a show of true friendship, bursts out laughing.

"Hey," Kris finally—unfortunately, his mind screams—reaches them, hair messy from the wind. "I thought you were busy today? And I thought you didn't want to go here."

"Hey. Uh, I am. And I don't," Kyungsoo says, voice firm.

Confused, the Chinese-Canadian looks at him, then at the queue, then back at him. "O...kay. Doesn't seem like that to me."

"I actually had something to do this afternoon, but my boyfriend—" He nudges Junmyeon, who is still grinning, "Wanted to try these layered bingsus, so he dragged me here."

Kris' face transitions from confused to what the hell is going on. "...Boyfriend?"

"Hey, I'm Kim Junmyeon. Nice to meet you," Junmyeon pipes up, holding out his free hand. "You must be Kris Wu? I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh. Uh, hey," Kris shakes his hand tentatively. "You're, um, Kyungsoo's boyfriend?"

"At your—and his—service," The latter does a silly bow, and Kyungsoo would've hit his head if not for the fact that it's working splendidly. Kris bought the entire thing hook, line, and sinker. The tall man opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the cashier calling for the next customer.

"Excuse me for a moment, please," Junmyeon smiles before turning to the cashier. "Hi, can I get a s'mores layered bingsu please? Sixteen ounces. Yeah, just one cup. Two spoons."

Kyungsoo ducks his head to muffle his giggles as Kris makes a funny sound.

"The reviews don't lie, this bingsu is pretty huge," The psychology major hums thoughtfully as the cashier hands him his dessert, two plastic spoons sticking out of it like antennae. "Glad we just decided to share, _babe_."

"Sure did," Kyungsoo manages to say without laughing at Kris' rapidly paling face. "Are we, uh, still getting churros?"

"We should," Junmyeon's eyes light up. He turns to the very flustered man, smile apologetic. "Well, Kris, we'd love to stay and chat, but I've been craving churros all week. See you around campus!"

"Bye," Kyungsoo waves at him as Junmyeon drags him off to the direction of the churro stand by their still intertwined hands. Only when they are safely out of earshot did he disentangle himself and burst out laughing. "God, Junmyeon, you _broke_ him."

"I did not!" Junmyeon protests, but he's close to collapsing from laughter as well. "He's going to be devastated, isn't he? Poor guy."

"He'll get over it," He shrugs, spooning some of their shared bingsu into his mouth. "Oh, Jesus, this is so good."

"I told you so," Junmyeon gloats, doing some sort of funny victory dance. "And since I have proven my point that this food park is amazing, let's get churros!"

Kyungsoo groans.

  


X

  


"You're coming to the party tonight, right?"

Kyungsoo looks up to see Jongdae, his fellow biology major grinning at him. "What party?" He asks, going back to his textbook. Cells stare back at him, and he resists the urge to faceplant into his book.

"The party the business management org's throwing. It's at this upscale bar downtown, and it's going to be absolutely rad." Jongdae practically bounces in his seat, waving his phone. A colorful screenshot of what Kyungsoo assumes as the official poster for the party fills the screen, greens and blues and blacks a huge blur to him. "There will be three guest DJs, a discounted door charge for early birds, and a huge bubble pool."

"Sounds great," He says listlessly, flipping through the pages and wishing he's not cramming right now. He likes a good drink, but huge, wild parties are not his thing; he's honestly a curl up in the sofa and watch old romcoms while munching on junk food kind of guy. "Have fun."

"You're not going?" The latter looks so disappointed that he almost feels guilty. Almost. "But what about me? Who'll be my wingman? Beer pong partner? Shot buddy?"

"I guess it's time to expand your circle of friends, then," Kyungsoo hums, nodding at one of their classmates who just entered the room. "I'm not going."

"But it's a Friday! What are you going to do on a Friday?" Jongdae says exasperatedly. "What better way to spend the end of a taxing week than drinking delicious cocktails and partying to remixed pop hits?"

He opens his mouth to say that he plans to lounge in his pajamas while watching a Boys Over Flowers marathon on KBS and gorging on takeout, but is cut off by his phone chiming noisily beside his textbook. Both of them glance to look at the screen, wondering who's texting at this holy hour of lab classes and siestas.

  


_From: Junmyeon  
[15:28] Finally got directions to that Italian place I told you about. How does dinner sound? I'll pick you up at 7:30? :3_

  


"You have plans? With _Junmyeon_?" Jongdae asks. "You know, this suspiciously sounds like a date."

Cue a cartoon lightbulb going off on top of his head. _Thank you for your big mouth, Jongdae._ "It's actually date night," Kyungsoo shrugs, grabbing his phone to reply. Italian sounds great, but BOF reruns sounds better. "That's why I couldn't go. Sorry."

"I can't believe this," Jongdae huffs, and for one scary moment, Kyungsoo thinks he's going to call him out on his lie. When he wants to, the latter can be very perceptive.

"You're choosing Junmyeon over me. What happened to bros over hoes, Soo?" He continues, and Kyungsoo discreetly breathes a sigh of relief. "I can't believe this. I didn't even know you two were dating? When did this happen?"

Oh, shit. "Um. Recently," He waves his hand dismissively. _Like two weeks ago when an annoying guy needed a wake up call recently._ "It's not something we actually boast about, so don't feel bad about not knowing."

"Still. I could have been informed of recent developments on your previously dormant love life, but no," Jongdae says, annoyed. "The dating life has changed you, Kyungsoo. Got no more room for your old pal Jongdae now that you have Mr. Perfect, don't you?"

"You're overreacting," Kyungsoo says simply. "No, scratch that. You're regressing. I don't know which one's worse."

"See, you're already using psych terms! Junmyeon has taken over your entire being. I'm so done," The latter throws his hands up in surrender. "We're over."

"Love you too, Jongdae," He calls out, rolling his eyes fondly as Jongdae stomps off to his proper lab table and sulks. He'll buy him lunch tomorrow to make up for it.

Later, as they go through the third episode of Boys Over Flowers in their pajamas, lounging on Kyungsoo's sofa and sharing a huge serving of ravioli, Junmyeon asks him about it. "He sent me a bunch of passive-aggressive texts, then proceeded to make lewd jokes," He says around a mouthful of pasta. "Not gonna lie, it made my boring afternoon a bit more bearable, but I wish it had context."

"There's a huge party tonight and Jongdae wanted me to come. He saw your text and assumed it was a date. I went with it, and here we are," Kyungsoo explains, licking tomato sauce off his lips. "Don't worry about it."

Acquiesced, Junmyeon shrugs and turns his attention back to the TV. "Do you think I can rock Gu Junpyo's perm?" He wonders out loud.

Kyungsoo promptly bursts out laughing.

  


X

  


"This is really unnecessary, Junmyeon," Kyungsoo sighs from behind his obnoxiously large menu. "You could've just texted him or something."

"This is better," Junmyeon promises, beaming at him as he signals for a waiter. "Ready to order?"

"Yeah. I'll be having a carbonara lasagna and a lemonade," He says to their prompt server, who jots it down quickly. He tunes out his friend's chat with their waiter as he takes a look around the restaurant. The only reason why he's dining out at such a fancy Italian bistro on a Friday night is that Junmyeon wanted to spy on the two friends that he set up on a blind date. The latter offered to pay and buy him a cheesecake, and when that didn't work, sulked for a good minute with the smallest of pouts that Kyungsoo shouldn't be weak against, but alas, he is a tough man with a soft heart that is weak towards all things cute and cuddly.

"Since when did you start playing Cupid to your friends?" He asks when the server comes back with their drinks and garlic bread. He reaches for one and nibbles on it absentmindedly.

"Just this once," Junmyeon says. "I think they look cute together, and I have had enough of their whines about how they will grow old and alone with a varying number of pets."

Kyungsoo discreetly turns to look at the table that they are spying on. A short, brown-haired man with droopy eyes and long fingers is chatting away, while a tall, silver-haired man with puppy-like eyes listens on, obviously smitten. "Yeah, they look pretty cute," He agrees readily, going back to his bread. "Tall guy is already in love, I bet."

"Oh, Chanyeol? Yeah, he looks pretty absorbed in their conversation," The psychology major chuckles. "He'll probably gush about it later."

"Which brings us back to my point," Kyungsoo sighs, stuffing the rest of the (insanely delicious) garlic bread inside his mouth. "We could've just waited for his text or something."

"Yeah, but we couldn't witness _that_ ," Junmyeon nods, and Kyungsoo has to discreetly turn his head again to see the short man stroking Chanyeol's hair, clearly in awe of its color. "So cute."

"I can't decide if you're being stalkerish, or just being a stage dad," He shakes his head as the waiter arrives with their food. "Currently leaning towards the latter."

"Just enjoy your lasagna, Kyungsoo," The latter rolls his eyes affectionately at him, digging into his own plate of seafood pomodoro. "At least you get free food."

"And free commentary on someone else's first date," He quips.

"Oh shut—oh my god, they're sharing a plate of spaghetti," Junmyeon says excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"If you think they're going to reenact that scene from The Lady and the Tramp, Junmyeon, I swear to God—"

"Oh, but what if they do?" His eyes shine at the prospect and Kyungsoo has to resist the urge to faceplant on his (insanely delicious) lasagna. "That'll be _so cute_."

"And totally unrealistic," He hums. "Eat your dinner."

Junmyeon makes a show of taking a huge bite of pasta as he goes back to lovebird watching. "Wonder what they're talking about," He muses thoughtfully. "Chanyeol's horrible at small talk."

"Probably how creepy their friend is for watching them eat," Kyungsoo replies, polishing off the rest of his pasta with much gusto and little care for his best friend's antics.

"They don't even know I'm here," Junmyeon reminds him, reaching for a napkin. He leans over the table and grabs Kyungsoo's chin gently, wiping his upper lip. "Just as how you don't know you have cream all over your face."

"Stage dad," He singsongs under his breath. The psychology major pinches his cheek in retaliation before leaning back, mostly to avoid Kyungsoo's reflex to swat away people who pinch his cheeks. It's super ineffective, because Kyungsoo reacts by kicking him.

"Hyung?"

They both look up to see Chanyeol towering over them, a confused but friendly grin on his face. "Chanyeol! Hey, what a pleasant surprise!" Junmyeon grins back, standing up to clap the taller man on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here, hyung?" Chanyeol asks. "I didn't know you were eating here tonight, too. Or going out, in general. Don't you usually stay at home and watch reality TV on Fridays?"

"Oh, it's date night, and I wanted to try something new. The reviews led me here," Junmyeon shrugs, the lie rolling off his tongue smoothly. Kyungsoo would've been impressed if he didn't spot the latter's free hand twitching on the hem of his sweater. "This is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo. He's a biology major."

"Hi," Kyungsoo holds out a hand, which Chanyeol shakes enthusiastically.

"Hi! I'm Chanyeol, Junmyeon hyung's old neighbor. I didn't know Junmyeon hyung was dating, but it's nice to finally meet you!" He chirps, before turning back to the psychology major. "Isn't it cool that we picked the same restaurant? It's like serendipity or something!"

"Yeah, serendipity, sure, ha ha," Junmyeon laughs nervously. "I was, uh, actually surprised to see you here too. How's your date going?"

"Pretty well, actually," The younger man's smile turns bashful, and he sneaks a quick glance to their table where the short man is picking at their shared meal. "Baekhyun's really charming."

"Well, that's great to hear," The psychology major grins, patting him on the back. "I'd love to stay and chat, but your date might miss you too much."

"Don't be like that, hyung," Chanyeol pushes him jokingly. "But I really should go back. It was nice seeing you tonight! You guys look cute together."

Kyungsoo chokes on his lemonade at the comment. Junmyeon, however, takes it all in stride and waves as the tall man leaves to join Baekhyun in their table. "Huh. That went well." He hums, going back to his seat. "I almost thought he was going to call us out on our lie."

"Serendipity, my ass," Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes. "More like stalkerish dad powers."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Let him believe what he wants to believe," Junmyeon waves a hand airily. "Plus, he called you cute. Just be happy with that."

"Um, pretty sure he called _us_ cute. Like the both of us," He says.

"Nah, you're the only cute one in this relationship," The latter grins, leaning over to pinch both of his cheeks. "So squishy."

"Die," Kyungsoo replies flatly.

Junmyeon bursts out laughing, but withdraws his hands anyway. "Okay, okay. How about I buy you a slice of Oreo cheesecake? Truce?"

"Get me a strawberry one too and we'll call it even," He says.

"Call." The latter chuckles and signals for another waiter to order his peace offerings.

They end up sharing the cheesecakes because they were huge and Kyungsoo isn't really that selfish. Junmyeon attempts to feed him cake, and succeeds only because Kyungsoo is getting whipped cream on his nose from all the coaxing. He retaliates by smudging whipped cream all over Junmyeon's cheeks like whiskers, earning him a bright, musical laugh.

The bill arrives not long after and Junmyeon pays for everything like he promised, sliding his card into the folder and sending it back before Kyungsoo could peek. They exit the restaurant with linked arms (because Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still there, and it was awfully cold), and on the way to the car Junmyeon surrenders his scarf to Kyungsoo because he forgot his at the dorm and the winds were harsh. "Of all the days to forget it," He grumbles as he wraps the grey scarf around Kyungsoo's neck, but refuses when Kyungsoo offers it back. They drive back to campus, jamming along to Jack Johnson and his songs about love as they cruise along the almost-empty streets with the windows down.

Only when Junmyeon had left after dropping him off at his dorm room did Kyungsoo realize that it almost, almost felt like a real date night. He ignores the thought and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

  


X

  


"I," Kyungsoo proclaims, "am going to die."

Junmyeon simply hums and continues typing on his laptop, too absorbed in his paper. "That's nice, Soo."

"Like, seriously. I am going to die a not-so-noble nor ideal death." He bemoans, theatrically clutching his chest and falling back against Junmyeon's really soft couch. "I officially bequeath to you all my sweaters, scarves, and my signed Harry Potter books."

"That's sweet of you," His best friend replies distractedly, fingers still flying across the keyboard.

This is impossible. "I could use at least some sympathy here, Mr. Psychologist?" He huffs. "I'm sure your brand-new laptop isn't going to die in the near future, unlike your best friend over here."

In reply, Junmyeon reaches out, loops an arm around his shoulders, and pulls him close so that Kyungsoo's head is comfortably resting on his chest. All without looking away from his screen. Sometimes, he is very impressive.

"Cuddles are not going to work this time," Kyungsoo grumbles, but he snuggles closer anyway. Junmyeon is warm, and his sweater is soft, and he smells really good (like vanilla and coffee and something musky), and a stressed Kyungsoo is a cuddly Kyungsoo. "I can't believe you're putting me aside for... Who the fuck is Rollo May?"

"He's an existentialist. Who, by the way, said that each person's destiny is to die, so good job on being self-aware," Junmyeon beams, still typing. "Anyway. What's wrong?"

"My cousin is getting married this weekend, and I'm required to bring a date. He called me earlier today to remind me," He sighs, curling up into a ball. A stressed, oversized-clad ball of gloom, doom, and singleness. "They're making a huge fuss about it."

"And that already merits sad wailing about your imminent death?" Junmyeon asks. "The way I see it, everyone makes a huge fuss about wedding attendees who don't bring plus ones."

"They think I should at least be open to dating," Kyungsoo shrugs, or at least tries to, because shrugging while cuddling is not the best of ideas. "I mean, I am, but I wouldn't bring someone I met on Tinder to a wedding."

He feels more than hears the rumbling laughter as it escapes the latter. "You _have_ Tinder?"

"I don't, but that's not the point," He sighs, picking at a loose thread from Junmyeon's sleeve. "I just feel uncomfortable with people poking at my pathetic love life. I mean, I have exams to pass and books to read. It's not like I have the time to soul search or something."

"Mhm, I feel you," Junmyeon agrees, reaching yet another page in his lengthy, single-spaced paper. Kyungsoo wonders how he does it, but then again, not all heroes wear capes. "People who think they know you too well can get really annoying."

"Obnoxious, grating, irksome—a thesaurus isn't going to cover how awful they are, in general," Kyungsoo groans. "And yet, I have to suffer through them all, because I am unfortunately single."

Junmyeon goes quiet for a long time, and Kyungsoo assumes he stopped listening to his woeful soliloquy. He's about to tell him off when the psychology major speaks up. "I can go with you, if you want," He says.

All of his complaints die inside his mouth, replaced by pure shock. Kyungsoo shoots up, freeing himself from the makeshift cage of Junmyeon's arm as he blinks disbelievingly. "You'd go? _With me_?" He echoes.

"Yeah. Why not?" Junmyeon shrugs as if it's the most simple thing on Earth. "I know how you hate people who breach your privacy, and if I'm there, I can help you fend off those annoying relatives."

"You're joking, right?" Kyungsoo asks, still in disbelief. "You'd go to the wedding. With me. As my date? Pretend boyfriend and all that shebang? Willingly?"

"I don't see why not," The latter hums. "Why? Do you not want me to?"

"I do! I mean, uh, yeah, why not?" He quickly rectifies the almost-wedding pun (bless all the heavenly bodies Junmyeon is preoccupied to call him out on it) and nods enthusiastically. "It'll be great. But didn't you just say you feel uncomfortable when people are nosy? My relatives can get really nosy, even with strangers. And weren't you planning on visiting your mom this weekend?"

"I was, but I'm sure she'll understand if I explain to her the situation. She has had her fair shares of weddings, so she knows," Junmyeon yawns, rubbing his tired eyes. "The psych department's having a sem-end meeting on Wednesday, so I have the day off. I'll just visit her then. It'll be fine."

"And my relatives? Will you be okay with them spurring question after annoying question?"

"Did I tell you Jongdae dragged me to lunch just so he can grill me on our sex life? It was pretty horrible, but I'm alive to tell the tale. If I can handle our most...ah, salacious friend, I can handle a few curious aunties."

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, then goes back to curling up against Junmyeon, head resting on his shoulder. "Have I told you that you're the best?" He says, looking up at him with the smallest of smiles on his lips.

For the first time that afternoon, Junmyeon looks away from his laptop to meet his gaze, smiling back. "Once or twice, yeah," He grins, ruffling his hair fondly. "Weddings are pretty great. You should be able to enjoy it without all the nosy relatives ruining the magic."

"Thank you," He murmurs, burying his face on the soft fabric of Junmyeon's sweater. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it, okay?" The latter gently, fondly knocks their heads together before going back to finishing his paper. "Now go nap, I'll wake you when I'm done so we can grab dinner together. We can go to that salad bar you wanted to try."

Kyungsoo hums in agreement and nods off to the warmth and the soft sound of keys clacking, the despair for this wedding replaced with anticipation.

(The weekend comes and goes, and so does the wedding. The ceremony, relatively small and intimate, is absolutely beautiful, solemn and full of emotions. Kyungsoo tears up a bit at the vows, hiding his sniffles behind Junmyeon's handkerchief while the latter rubs circles on the small of his back comfortingly. He did, however, see the psychology major discreetly wipe away a happy tear as the couple share their first kiss.

The dinner is equally as lovely, held in a gazebo that is covered in fairy lights and overlooks the city skyline. Junmyeon effectively wards off soul-searching bridesmaids and nosy aunts alike with his arm draped over the back of Kyungsoo's chair in a subtly possessive way, and his smile just distracting enough that people momentarily forget what they're asking, giving them an opening to change the subject. He also somehow manages to wheedle a dance out of Kyungsoo, and they spend a good part of the after-dinner slow dance just swaying along to Michael Bublé, Junmyeon's hands gentle and guiding on Kyungsoo's waist. They then proceed to spend the rest of the night giggling and commenting about the other guests under their breaths and behind glasses of sparkling apple juice, sitting close to each other despite being the only two ones on the side of their table.

On the throwing of the bouquet, the bride excitedly throws the bouquet and accidentally overshoots; instead of the arms of the small crowd of waiting women in front of her, the bundle of carnations lands on Kyungsoo's lap. Junmyeon laughs at him for a good five minutes.)

  


X

  


If Kyungsoo could have a superpower, he wants to have the power to teleport so they can get the fuck out of this sketchy, hole-in-the-wall bar that Jongdae dragged them to on a Saturday night.

"Okay, just because you're used to fancy wine bars doesn't mean that this place is _sketchy_ ," Jongdae frowns at him when Kyungsoo calls him out on it. They are seated on rickety bar stools while their other friends are on the dance floor, Junmyeon ordering drinks for them not too far away. "You just need some vodka in that system and you're good to go."

"I don't go to wine bars that often," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "But I don't know, Jongdae. Something feels terribly off. Maybe the patrons?"

"It's a Saturday night, so all kinds of people go to these places," Jongdae waves him off as the bartender sets down two glasses of rum coke in front of them. "And anyway, it's always bound to happen because people are drunk. If someone not Junmyeon gets too comfortable, just kick them where it hurts."

"Or we could just move to a safer, familiar club?" He tries. He knows it's in vain, but it's worth a shot.

"Ah, but your boyfriend has already made a tab. Tabs are made to be utilized to its fullest potential. Ergo, we stay." Jongdae raises his glass and clinks it against Kyungsoo's, which is still on the table. "Mazel tov!"

"Is he drunk already?" Junmyeon says, appearing behind him with a glass of white wine. He winds an arm around Kyungsoo's waist, supporting him more than the rickety barstool. "I asked the bartender to go easy on the rum."

"No, he's just in his element," Kyungsoo answers, taking a sip of his drink as he leans back. Junmyeon is sturdy and warm. "That's all you’re drinking today?"

"Yup. I'm a responsible designated driver," The latter beams proudly, swirling the contents of his glass. "Someone's got to keep Jongdae in check."

"Hey," The said man protests. "I'm a grown man. I don't need babying."

"Sober, no. Drunk? You can barely say your name clearly, let alone walk," Junmyeon snorts. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, which he doesn't even try to muffle.

"Whatever, Junmyeon. Go enjoy your wine," Jongdae rolls his eyes, chugging down what's left of his own drink. "I'm going to go dance. Kyungsoo, wanna come with?"

Kyungsoo hesitates, laughter replaced by the apprehension from earlier, but Junmyeon gently nudges him on the side. "Go join him," He says, smiling. "I know it's not your scene, but try to have fun. I'll just be here if you need me."

"Okay," He says, hopping off his barstool a little unsurely. Still, he takes Jongdae's hand and joins the crowd of inebriated partygoers who are dancing to some electronic remix of the latest hits. He dances with Jongdae for a while, before the latter abandons him for some random stranger. He then finds his orgmate Yixing and enjoys the artful remix of Hotline Bling with the dancer, then gets abandoned again because Yixing's pretty Chinese boyfriend finally arrived. He dances a bit with Sehun, Junmyeon's roommate, who gets pulled into a dance-off initiated by one of his friends after a while. Tired of the all the raving, Kyungsoo settles for watching Sehun and a graceful tan boy pop and lock to Zedd, nursing a fresh mojito from Yixing's boyfriend (who graciously got them both drinks) in one inconspicuous corner.

Which is why he is startled when a hand clamps down his shoulder, arm resting on his back. The stranger better be thankful that he was holding a drink, because if Kyungsoo's hands were free, he would've flipped the guy over.

"Hey," Said stranger whispers in his ear. He's tall, dark-haired, and downright creepy. Maybe it's the excessive eyeliner, the heavy accent that Kyungsoo can't identify, or it's the whiskey on his breath. Maybe all three. "What's a cutie like you doing here alone? The fun's over there."

"I needed some space after all that raving, which I finally found, but then you came and infiltrated it," Kyungsoo spits out, shrugging the arm off. It does not budge.

"Feisty. I like it," The stranger laughs, rough and low and loud, too loud. He's too close for Kyungsoo's liking. "Name's Zitao. Yours?"

"Not interested," He replies curtly, ducking to finally extract himself from Zitao's hold. He tries very hard not to twist the man's arm back as it falls off his shoulder.

"That's a nice name. Long, but unique," The latter grins. "So, Not Interested, can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I already have one," Kyungsoo holds up his glass, which is still half-full. "And I actually have to go, so—"

"I insist," Zitao says, and before Kyungsoo could react, grabs his wrist and steers him to the bar, grip unrelenting despite his struggles.

"What the fuck? Get off me," He growls, tugging and flailing in hopes that he can escape. "I swear to God, if you don't let go I—"

"Kyungsoo?"

Both of them turn to look at the source of the voice. Junmyeon is perched on Kyungsoo's previous barstool, still nursing his glass of wine. His expression, however, has worry and anger written all over it, and an angry Junmyeon is not the best thing to encounter, ever. Zitao must've sensed it too, because his grip slackens a bit, enough for Kyungsoo to free himself and scurry to Junmyeon's side.

"Who's this?" Junmyeon asks, arm sliding back to his waist. The familiarity makes his nerves settle a bit, and he finds himself leaning to the touch. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"No," Kyungsoo says. "He just approached me at the dance floor. I don't know him at all."

"Is this your boyfriend?" Zitao sneers, eyeing Junmyeon with disdain; seems like his confidence is back. His gaze flits from the psychology major's turtleneck to the wine glass on the bar to the gold wristwatch peeking through his cuffs. "Please. You could do so much better. I mean, c'mon. Who drinks wine on a Saturday? Low-tol prissy jerks who think they can buy everyth—"

"I happen to be the designated driver of our group, which is why I am here in a corner instead of corrupting my liver," Junmyeon interrupts, glare hardening into something dangerous. Even his grip on Kyungsoo's waist tightens, and Kyungsoo takes that as a bad sign. "And yes, I'm Kyungsoo's boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?"

Zitao opens his mouth to reply, but Junmyeon rises to full height, and despite being a head shorter, he is downright intimidating with his glare and square shoulders. "I suggest you leave," The psychology major says quietly. "Before things get unpleasant."

The stranger stiffens at the threat, and Kyungsoo wishes he doesn't say anything else, because Junmyeon's grip on his waist is almost vice-like and his glare alone could kill, and that is really not a good sign. But alas, Zitao possibly has a death wish, because he actually _rolls his eyes_. Sweet mother of pearl. "Excuse me? I happen to be a _martial arti_ —"

"Did I stutter?" Junmyeon cuts him off sharply, arm falling off Kyungsoo's waist as he clenches his fists. 

"Junmyeon," Kyungsoo pulls him back warily, because the small man looks like he's ready to punch the daylights out of Zitao. "Let it go."

"Yeah, you better listen to your boyfriend," Zitao scoffs, but Kyungsoo calls bullshit on his swagger because he is visibly quaking in fear, a few drops of his fresh glass of rum escaping the rim. With a final huff, he stalks away.

Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief, the tension slowly dissipating from his stomach. Junmyeon, however, is still livid. 

"What did he do to you before he dragged you to the bar? Because I swear to God, Kyungsoo, if he touched you inappropriately in any way I will end him and _his entire bloodline_ —" He seethes, shaking with anger. His fists still haven't uncurled, and his glare hasn't softened.

"Okay, whoa, no need to go to hyperboles," Kyungsoo says, taking his fists in his hands and forcibly relaxes them. "Breathe, Junmyeon. Take a seat. I'm okay."

"He thinks he's all high and mighty when he's just a drunk prick who can't take no for an answer and just forces his way around and I'm just—" Junmyeon makes a frustrated sound and leans against the bar, taking a long drink of his wine. Kyungsoo takes the time to be impressed because he is still poised even when stressed.

"I'm okay," He repeats, squeezing the latter's wrist assuringly. "I'm okay, he didn't violate me in any way apart from slinging an arm around my shoulder. I promise. Please calm down."

Slightly appeased, Junmyeon sighs deeply and runs a hand across his face. "I'm sorry I lost my cool there. I just—I don't want anyone to hurt you. Ever." He says, and Kyungsoo's heart does a funny flop. He reaches up and cradles Kyungsoo's cheek gently, checking him for any injuries whatsoever. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt? Is your wrist fine?"

"Yes, Junmyeon, I'm fine," Kyungsoo says, leaning to the touch. It's warm and comforting, a reprieve from the tension from earlier. "And don't say sorry. I actually owe you one; you saved me back there."

"It's nothing," The latter dismisses, but his cheeks turn lightly pink as his hand drops from Kyungsoo's face. "He was pretty scary, though. I'll give him that."

"You sounded pretty cool back there, though, so I don't think he noticed," He says, dropping on the barstool next to him.

"The coolest?" Junmyeon perks up, grinning.

"Don't push it, Junmyeon." Kyungsoo snorts, but the smile slowly spreading across his face gives him away. Sitting in a barstool slightly too tall for him, nursing a glass of carbonated water, and his cold fingers intertwined with Junmyeon's warm ones, the anxiety he feels dissipates into calmness. For the first time that night, he feels safe.

  


X

  


Junmyeon's mom is a short woman who always wears floral dresses, loves baking pastries, and gives the best hugs known to man. She also happens to be _very_ fond of Kyungsoo.

"Oh, you've grown so much since I last saw you," She coos in her usual Mrs. Kim way, smoothing down his hair and patting his cheeks. "Have you been eating well? Are you getting enough sleep? Is Junmyeon pestering you too much?"

"I'm fine, Auntie," Kyungsoo laughs, returning her hug just as enthusiastically. They're over at Junmyeon's home in Apgujeong because Junmyeon was feeling extremely homesick. Kyungsoo couldn't find it in himself not to go with the latter, so here he is, having tea with Mrs. Kim while Junmyeon plays mini golf with his dad outside. "Junmyeon's fine, too. Did you know he defended me from a creepy stranger at a bar last week?"

"Yes, he did tell me over the phone. Said he was ready to punch the guy even if he's an entire head shorter. I thought he was exaggerating at first, but Junmyeon rarely jokes about these things," Mrs. Kim muses thoughtfully, reaching for her mug of tea. "He'll make a great boyfriend, wouldn't he?"

"He will," Kyungsoo nods, nibbling on a brownie absently. "But he's still opposed to dating, so..."

"Not exactly opposed to dating. More like being very particular," She corrects gently, picking at the cashews on top of her own brownie. Junmyeon is the only one who likes cashews in them, but Mrs. Kim puts them in nonetheless. "The pool of potential candidates for him is very, very small."

"Junmyeon has a lot of admirers, but he never really accepted anyone," He affirms around a mouthful of pastry. "I always wonder when will he start dating."

"Well, then there's one way to find out," Mrs. Kim chuckles, taking a sip of her tea. "Are _you_ open to dating?"

Kyungsoo chokes on his brownie. Damn these cashews.

"Kid's been in love with you since you two met. Never wavered nor doubted, just stayed by your side faithfully," She continues wistfully. "Shame you two never got together on your own accord."

"Since we _met_?" Kyungsoo repeats in disbelief. "That was a really long time ago! Why didn't he say anything?"

"If he did, what would be your response? Would you have returned his affections?" The latter asks, smile widening at Kyungsoo's silence. "Honestly, Kyungsoo, I think Junmyeon has dropped plenty of hints for you to catch. Maybe you just weren't looking for them."

"I—" He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He thinks about all the times that Junmyeon looks at him with something deeper than fondness, treats him in a more special way compared to his other peers, and never fails to make him feel appreciated and cared for and _loved_ , and wonders how did he miss it when it was right in front of him all this time. "I didn't even know."

"Well, now you do. And it's up to you if you pick them up, or leave them where they are," Mrs. Kim hums. "But I'll tell you this: it's not bad to choose your happiness. Just because everyone is aiming for the moon doesn't mean that you have to if all you want is a shining star."

"I don't think I understand, Auntie..." Kyungsoo says haltingly, fingers drumming on his mug.

"You don't have to reciprocate Junmyeon's feelings if you don't want to," She explains patiently, a gentle smile on her face. "But if he makes you happy, I don't see why you shouldn't make this fake relationship into a reality."

_Does Junmyeon make him happy?_

The question sticks in his head all afternoon, turning around and around, waiting for an answer. Kyungsoo thinks about it as Junmyeon goes back inside the house, announcing his victory with a huge grin and a dorky dance that makes him smile despite Mr. Kim's protests about his atrocious wiggling. Kyungsoo thinks about it as the four of them curl up on the sofa and watch The Polar Express, his head on Junmyeon's lap while the latter strokes his hair. Kyungsoo thinks about it as Junmyeon's parents send them off just before sunset, Mr. Kim hugging him and telling him to go back for their annual New Year barbecue while Junmyeon consoles his tearful mother. Kyungsoo thinks about it on the drive back, nibbling his way through Junmyeon's secret licorice stash in the glove compartment while the latter hums softly to the old love songs playing on the radio. Kyungsoo thinks about it as they stop over at his favorite pizza place and they sit beside each other, Junmyeon a warm, reassuring presence in the noisy bustle of the diner.

It is only when they take a walk in the nearby park, enjoying milkshakes while their free hands are intertwined did it dawn on Kyungsoo that yes, Junmyeon does. It's cold, his milkshake is too sweet, Junmyeon's gloves are annoyingly rough against his bare hands, and his butt hurts from the long car ride, but he's happy. Seeing Junmyeon happy fills him with warmth. Making Junmyeon happy fills him with light. Being with Junmyeon is like being home, to cozy fireplaces and delicious meals and unbridled laughter and unconditional love. Junmyeon makes everything brighter, sunnier, _better_.

Junmyeon makes him really, really happy.

"So what did you and Mom talk about today?" Junmyeon asks, swinging their joined hands together. "You two seem pretty immersed in it when I went back in."

"The usual," Kyungsoo hums, taking a sip of his drink. "How's school, am I getting enough sleep, have I been eating well... Oh, and that you've been in love with me since we met."

Junmyeon freezes, straw halfway into his mouth. Even their hands stop mid-swing. Kyungsoo smiles at him and swings them himself, humming along to the carol playing from a shop nearby.

"She _what_?" The psychology major says incredulously. "What did she say to you?"

"You liked me since we met in high school, but you never had the courage to tell me," He shrugs, still smiling. Junmyeon is still gaping at him, and he fights the urge to laugh. "And I thought you were cool, back in the bar. Shame, shame."

"And what did you say to her?" Junmyeon's hand, Kyungsoo notices, is shaking. His brow is furrowed and his lips are downturned, signs that he is still displeased at his mom, but his eyes are a myriad of emotions. Hopeful, but scared. Searching, but terrified. And damn if Kyungsoo doesn't want to kiss him right there and then to chase his inhibitions away.

He settles for a soft smile and an explanation. "I told her that all this time, I didn't have a clue," He says. "And she told me that I didn't have to feel burdened about it, but if you make me happy, then we should give this a shot."

"And?" Junmyeon's hand is still shaking. His eyes are still troubled. Kyungsoo still wants to kiss him.

"And what?" He hums, squeezing the trembling hand encased in his.

"Do I make you happy?" Junmyeon asks.

Kyungsoo pretends to think about it, tapping his straw against his lips. "Hmm... Can I get back to you on that?"

"Kyungsoo," The latter groans. "Why are you like this?"

He doesn't try to hold back his laughter this time, loud and liberating and brimming with joy. He just stands there for a while, leaning against Junmyeon and feeling the happiest he's been in a while.

"Judging from the way you can barely stand right now, I must make you really happy," Junmyeon grumbles, but Kyungsoo doesn't miss the pink flush in his cheeks that is definitely not from the cold.

"You do," He says, giggling. His heart feels light, and for once the cold isn't so bad. "You make me really, really happy."

"That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" Junmyeon huffs, breath coming in small clouds of hot air. He's full-on pouting now, really put out at all the teasing, and Kyungsoo is in love. "Really, that was awful. Vile. Inhumane. I demand compensation for the emotional trauma that I had to endu—"

Ah, to hell with it. Kyungsoo cuts his ramble off with the gentlest of kisses; it's super effective. Junmyeon tastes like the cookie butter milkshake he was drinking, smells like vanilla and lavender, and feels like coming home. Everything seems to fall into place, and he knows, he just knows that from now on, everything will be better.

"For the record, you make me the happiest man in the world," Junmyeon murmurs as they separate, pressing their foreheads together. Their breaths are intermingling, their hands are still intertwined, and there's no place Kyungsoo would rather be than here, wrapped in Junmyeon's warmth.

This is real, he thinks as they meet for a second time, the world irrelevant for a few more moments. This is absolutely real. Not a charade. Not a game. Not a façade. Not an excuse. This is real, and Kyungsoo wouldn't have it any other way.

"Wonder how Mom would react once we break the news to her," Junmyeon muses as they make their way back to the car, back to swinging their clasped hands back and forth. "She'll probably cry."

"Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't," Kyungsoo replies, bursting out laughing when Junmyeon shoves him away and stalks to the car, grumbling. Mrs. Kim would most probably cry when she finds out. She'll probably cry about how it took them forever to realize, how cute they are, how grown-up they are, how she'll be lonely because her little Junmyeon has found his partner. She's emotionally fragile like that. It won't be pretty, he thinks as he boards the passenger seat, already anticipating the dessert bars she will be baking out of sheer happiness for _days_ , but at least he has Junmyeon. They'll get through it together.

After all, Junmyeon makes everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short, self-indulgent fic to save me from burnout because of my longer wips. Clearly, I need a better definition of "short." Also, some parts of this fic are real: carbonara lasagna, nosy aunts at weddings, and single-spaced essays on Rollo May. He's pretty cool.
> 
> Title is from Better Together by Jack Johnson. Shoutout to D for beta-ing, listening to my qualms about this fic at 1AM, and helping me with my coding woes. #channersprotectionsquad 4 lyf.
> 
> Crossposted on my [lj](http://apaixono.livejournal.com/1018.html#cutid1) and [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1070304/it-s-always-better-when-we-re-together-kyungsoo-suho-sudo-kyungmyeon).


End file.
